A Simple Bet
by That New OTH Addiction
Summary: Alex and Chase go to a golf course and Smut ensues! CHALEX RATED M FOR A REASON!Please read, review, heckle, or even send an insulting pm! Any press is good press!


_**Author Notes: Well I am back again with another story. And I guess someone misunderstood my last Note so let's take a minute to clear things up.**_

_**And to be honest I lost my muse. Actually, I confessed a feeling or two to my muse and they gutted me like a fish. Remember kids sometimes it better to shut the fuck up and not say anything.**_

_**The shut the fuck up was directed at me not the muse. But since the person who misunderstood has no idea about who or what I am talking about, I am going say this one time and one time only. **_

_**Why do you care? LOL. **_

_**And to my pal Sylar who didn't like the ending of Brooke Gets Some Mouth. I am sorry, buddy. I'll make it up to you soon. Thanks for your support. **_

_**Wow this note is getting long enough to be its own post. Enough with my rambling, here is more from the couple that at least six people like, Chase and Alex!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Simple Bet…<strong>

"So the bet is if I sink this putt, you have to do whatever I want and if I miss it I do whatever you want…right?" Alex said as she stood on the putting green. She was wearing a pink polo shirt and a very short plaid skirt. It was so short that whenever she bent over you could pretty much see her ass. She had her hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

"Yup that is the bet." Chase stared at Alex has she wiggled her ass back and forth. Damn she had to know how fucking sexy she looked doing that. Even her shirt was riding up some so you could see her flat stomach. He crossed his fingers and said a silent prayer hoping that just maybe she would miss the putt.

Alex looked over at Chase. He looked so cute in his black polo shirt and khaki shorts. She knew that if she wanted to get some dick today, she had to sink this putt. The actress squinted and gently swung the club. The golf ball rolled slowly towards the hole and sure enough it rattled in.

"Hell yeah!" Alex yelled as she tossed her club to the side and started dancing on the green.

"Son of a bitch…" Chase mumbled as he watched the actress jump around on the green.

"Don't hate the player, hate the fact that I rule!" Alex said as she continued dancing.

"Such a bad winner…" Chase laughed to himself.

Once she finished her victory dance, Alex walked over towards him slowly. She had this devilish look on her face that scared Chase and kinda turned him on at the same time.

"Well, well. Look who won the bet?" Alex said with a smile. She knew that her winning had to be driving him crazy. He was always so goofy but yet somehow he made it sexy. Now all she could think about was getting some.

"You did, Alex. So what is that you want me to do?" Chase asked. At least whatever she had planned would be fun. He hoped.

"What do you think I want my Daddy to do?" Alex asked. She pulled her gloves off and ran her fingers over her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and stared into Chase's eyes.

"Well, if I knew that I would answer…"Chase smiled back.

"I wanna fuck you out right here on the course." Alex said calmly.

"R-really?" Chase stammered. He figured that Alex would ask for something outrageous but he didn't think she would go for something like this.

"Yes really. You aren't scared are you?"Alex took his hand and led him back to the golf cart. She gave him a nice slow kiss and rubbed the front of his shorts.

"Nope. Just surprised but I'm game if you are." Chase said confidently.

"Yes really." Alex looked around the course and checked to be sure no one was around. She turned around so her back was to Chase. The actress bent over against the cart exposing her backside to him.

Chase looked down and saw that Alex was not wearing any underwear at all. Her ass looked incredible. He put his hands on either side of her hips and used his thumbs to spread her cheeks. She did that little wiggle thing from earlier and he could feel his dick getting even harder than it already was.

"Damn..." Chase said as he rubbed his dick through his shorts. Alex was so damn sexy that it always made his head spin that she liked him.

"Does Daddy like what he sees?" Alex looked over her shoulder and bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Yes, Daddy does..." Chase smiled.

"I bet he does." Alex turned around and kissed Chase again. Letting her tongue roam in his mouth and play with his tongue. Once she broke the kiss, they stared at each other. God, even just kissing him got her wet. The actress rubbed his crotch again and felt how hard he was.

"Take that dick out so I can suck it for you." Alex moaned and squatted down her legs open. She looked up into Chase's eyes while he unzipped his shorts.

Chase pulled his dick out and almost instantly Alex put it in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and started jerking him off as she sucked it. Alex was making these wet slurping sounds that made his body tingle. He looked down to watch her work on his dick. The sight of seeing Alex with his cock in her mouth was always surreal. Even though she had done this before, he would always remember that just a few years ago he was beating off to her in front of his laptop.

Now this movie star was sucking his dick for him in public.

"Damn…" He could see the strands of drool dripping out her mouth. Chase could also that with her free hand, she was fingering herself.

Chase did his best to hold back his moan as Alex relentessly sucked him. Her ponytail whirled around as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Alex hummed happily as she worked on Chase's dick. She just loved having his cock in her mouth. The actress took her hand off of it and grabbed Chase by the hips. Chase started rocking his hips forward and making his cock slide further into her mouth. Her eyes shut tightly as the tip of his dick approached the back of throat.

"Fuck! Suck that Daddy's dick..."Chase slammed his fist against the roof of the golf cart.

Alex strained to get another few inches into her mouth before backing off because of the lack of air. She coughed a few times and spit on his length.

"Daddy, I want this fucking dick in my pussy right now..." Alex rubbed her spit all over his dick before she stood up and climbed into the cart on all fours with her ass sticking out of the side.

"You are so damn nasty..."Chase walked up behind her and stuck his head inside of her pussy.

"Yes I am, Daddy...uhh yesss..." Alex felt her entire body shudder as Chase's dick slid into her already wet folds. He made one good push and was all the way inside of her. Alex dropped her head down as Chase began thrusting himself in and out of her. His dick was so fucking thick. The force of his midsection slamming against her ass was actually making the cart rock.

"Fuck that pussy...Daddy fuck it harder..." Alex grunted.

"Take it..." Chase groaned and pushed himself inside of her again. Her pussy was always so damn tight. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He pulled her back so that her feet were on the ground but she still had her hands on the seat. Chase grabbed her hips and bent his legs slightly. So he was able to fuck her just a little faster and he could see her ass bounce off of his waist.

"T-that's it Daddy...gimmie that dick..." Alex moaned. She could feel her orgasm building up even though it felt like she had came already. Chase was ramming himself into pussy so hard that she was starting to think he was trying to split her in half.

Chase shut his eyes and tried to think about anything else on earth besides cumming inside of Alex. He knew that Alex only had one rule and that rule was she had to cum first. The sounds of Alex moaning were driving him crazy.

How was he supposed to hold on?

"I'm sooo close Daddy...just make me cum...pleeze make me cum..." Alex moaned.

"Damn it!" Chase grunted. He had to hold out because he didnt, she would probably beat him to death with the golf clubs.

The bartender pushed his cock into her deeply once again and held it there, hoping that it would give him a chance to regain his composure. And once again, Alex decided to flip things on him again.

"Make me cum, Daddy and I'll let you...ohgod...I'll let you fuck my ass..."

"Shit..."Chase had to pinch his legs to keep from shooting his load into her pussy right there. But he really wanted to fuck Alex in her ass since that day in the storeroom. He gripped her hips and took a look around just to be sure that no one was around. He held onto her waist with one hand and fucked her as hard he could.

"Fuck yes! That's it Daddy…fuck that pussy…y-you are gunna make me cum…" Alex moaned loudly. She didn't care if anyone heard her. Chase was fucking her so hard she didn't even know where she was anymore. His dick was sliding in and out of her with such reckless speed that she barely noticed that Chase had slipped his finger into her ass. Once he started moving it back and forth out of her, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Godddddddddd…"Alex howled as her orgasm finally tore through her body.

"Damn it, Alex…you are gonna make me fucking cum…" Chase pushed into her fully once more and he came deep inside of her. Her pussy was still clenching all around his dick while he firing his load into her. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

"Cum in my pussy…shoot that load in me…" Alex moaned as Chase came inside of her. It was so warm and it made her feel like she was on another planet. Chase stayed inside of for a few more second and then he pulled out. They adjusted their clothes and got back into the golf cart.

"Holy shit…that was…holy shit…" Chase said and looked at the girl next to him. Not a lot of people liked her but that never seemed to bother Alex at all. All she wanted to do was just be happy and live her life. He loved that about her.

"Yes it was…" Alex smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She put her feet up on the front of the cart and Chase started driving to the next hole. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then she spoke again

"And don't think you are getting off that easy…"

"And what do you mean by that?" Chase asked.

"I still want you to fuck my ass…" Alex said sweetly.

"Anything for you, Alex. Anything you want…"

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read, review, heckle, or even send an insulting pm! Any press is good press! Right? Right? <strong>_


End file.
